


Doki Doki

by DeviSan



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviSan/pseuds/DeviSan
Summary: Why did he surround himself with mentally unstable people?! Why did he do this to himself?~Rocinante recieved a special gift, that he could not appreciate enough.





	1. Valentine's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came while talking to a close friend of mine. This is her fault.
> 
> Doki Doki - Japanese word that refers to the beating of a heart

 

It had been a lovely morning so far. Warm sun was caressing his tanned skin while he enjoyed his Vanilla Chai Latte on the patio. What could possibly ruin this wonderful morning? Maybe the blood-covered letter on the table? No.

  
“Doffy!” He ignored the shouts from his brother. Panic filling the voice of the younger Donquixote.  
“Doffy! Oh God!” He took another sip from his Latte, tasting the hint of cinnamon on his tongue.

“There is blood everywhere!! Doffy!” With a graceful move he put down the glass, leaning back in his lounger. He would appreciate his brother hurrying up instead of shouting through the whole mansion.

“Oh God. I think it was a heart, a human heart. Doffy!” Rocinante finally arrived in his field of vision. The hands of the younger one were covered in blood. Little spatters ruined his white shirt, which was sticking to his sweaty chest.

Doflamingo would have been amused at the panic in Rocinante’s eyes, if the younger one had not just disturbed his morning!

Rocinante gasped and panted. He was out of breath. No surprise considering that he had run through the whole mansion.

“Doffy! Who does something like that? And Why! And what- “He frowned. There was a piece of paper on the table. It looked like someone drowned it in some kind of red colour. Oh God. It was blood, too!  
“Doffy!”  
“Read it.”  
Rocinante opened his mouth and closed it again. His brother wanted him to touch that letter?! With a hint of disgust and reluctance on his face he took the paper. Unfolding it was difficult considering how soaked the paper was, but he managed to not completely rip it apart.

_I love you with my whole –_

 “Dear brother. The letter was attached to the heart.” Doflamingo smiled. Rocinante looked desperate.

“You could have told me, that you had a suitor.”

“Doffy!” Of course, his brother was smiling. He probably was the only person, that would smile while receiving such a gruesome gift! He probably was the only person, that would _enjoy_ that kind of present!

“I think he is serious about this _relationship_ with you.” Why should he pity his little brother? He had warned him. Told him, that the young surgeon had a strange vibe to him. But no, Rocinante thought he would be smarter. Would have a better insight into human nature. Fufufu. No!

“You should call him and tell him, that you appreciate his gift. Especially if you consider how many times you whined about your Exes not appreciating your effort.”  Doflamingo was amused. Rocinante was not.

“He is going to kill me!”  
“Oh, I disagree. I think he loves you from the bottom of- “  
Rocinante frowned.

“-someone’s heart.”  
The younger one whined. He buried his face in his still bloody hands. Why did he surround himself with mentally unstable people?! Why did he do this to himself?

Doflamingo snickered while taking his Chai Latte again. Amusing little brother.

Rocinante winced. He had felt the vibrating of his phone in his pocket. Another vibration, another jerking of his body. He could basically feel the grin of his brother. There was no need to see his face. He knew it was there!

“Who is messaging you? Dr. Heartstealer?” Rocinante frowned again. Why Doffy? Just why?

Slowly the younger one took out his phone, he unlocked it, opened the messenger and gulped.

_Do not forget our date tonight._

_20:00_ _♥_

Rocinante went pale. Doflamingo laughed. For once he was amused by an affair of his brother. This could get interesting.

 

 

* * *

 

You can send me prompts on my [tumblr](https://generaldevi.tumblr.com):


	2. Restraint

 

 

"You seem rather tense tonight “  
Law planted a little kiss on the crook of the neck of his lover. He could feel the shifting of Rocinantes body under his touch.

„What? I am not tensed! “  
Yes. He was.

Laws buried his face against the chest of Rocinante, humming softly, while caressing the naked, scarred skin.  

„I was looking forward for this night, Rocinante~ “  
The dark-haired man whispered, before kissing the neck again. It was quite amusing to feel Rocinante squirm under his touch. The body of the Blonde was so sensitive to all kinds of touching.  

„I had an awful long shift in the hospital. The only thing that kept me going this week, was the thought of you, the thought of being with you. “  
Rocinante stared at the wall behind Law. The things Law said were . . . nice? They would be. At least if Rocinante would not know about certain things. For example that his boyfriend did cut out a heart of a human and left it as present! Knowing these things about the surgeon made those _nice_ words rather frightening. 

„Especially, because we are at _my_ place. No one is going to disturb us here! Not your nosy brother, not his little guards. “

At least he thought of Trebol and Diamante as guards. They were always lingering around somewhere. Sometimes Law had the impression that both of them knew _exactly_ , what he was doing in his _free time_. They even knew, before he had gifted Rocinante ~~his~~ a heart. 

„We are alone here~“ He smiled softly at his boyfriend. Rocinante frowned. These words did not sound… comforting to him. Alone with his boyfriend. Alone with the man who had at least killed one person. Alone with the person who had carved out the heart of a human and sent it to him as a Valentine’s gift. 

Why. 

Just Why?

Who the hell does something like that?  

„You do not seem to like the thought of being alone with me as much as I thought you would “  
Law wrapped his arms around Rocinantes neck, pulling him a little bit closer. His body was so warm, so alive.   
„Rocinante, do you not enjoy being with me? “ He whispered those words against Rocinantes lips. There was a wicked grin showing on his face. It almost felt, like Law knew that Rocinante was internally struggling with his emotions.

  
It was true, the Blonde had fallen in love with the surgeon, but that was before he had known about his _other side_. Rocinante should have realized that something was up with the surgeon. Especially after his brother had seemed amused about him being with Law. 

„Corazon~“ Law whispered his nickname with the hint of a purr in his voice.

What was Rocinante supposed to say? Yes, I enjoy being with you, but sorry for being so tense? But it is kinda off-putting knowing that you touch me with the same hands you used for murdering? That you cut out a heart from someones chest? Since we are already talking about this subject, how many people have you killed already? Are you planning on murdering more? Will you harm me? I would not recommend doing that. Doffy is rather rigorous if someone harms a family member. But then again, Doffy probably knows about your killing spree and he calculated the risk of you harming me as low. Please do not hurt me.

The Blonde opened his mouth, he wanted to say something, wanted to assure the other one, that everything was alright, when he felt warm lips on his. It was only a brief touch, a feather-light kiss.

Slowly Rocinante closed his eyes. Law would be the death of him. There was no way, he would get away from the other man tonight. 

„I appreciate your silence. It shows me, that everything is alright, is it not? “ Law kissed the corner of Rocinantes mouth, smiling softly. 

„I mean, you would tell me, if there is any reason to worry. right? “ The surgeon planted another kiss on his cheek. The grin on Laws face intrigued Rocinante. It reminded the Blonde of something, of someone. 

„Y-yes, I would. “ He would not. Rocinante might not the be the most emotionally stable person, but he was **not** suicidal.

„Good. So let us enjoy this night now~“ The undertone of Laws voice made clear what exactly the surgeon had on his mind.

 

_____ 

 

 

Law watched his sleeping partner with curiosity. Considering how tensed and nervous Rocinante had been all evening, it was amazing how fast the Blonde had drifted in a post-coital slumber.

„Mhm~“ With a silent sigh the surgeon pulled the duvet over both of them. He snuggled closer to the warm and naked body next to him. Law rested his head on the Rocinantes chest, enjoying the strong and steady sound of his beating heart.

Law was sure that Rocinante had a beautiful heart. His fingers were itching to find out. He wanted to open up the Blonde and see. 

But **no**.

He must refrain from these thoughts.

For now, he should remain modest. The mesmerizing sound of the beating heart should be enough. He knew that the moment he would give in to his thoughts, he could neither enjoy the warmth nor the sound of the beating, living heart anymore.

Rocinante moved a bit in his sleep. He turned his head sideways and put his around Law, pulling him slightly closer. Law smiled a bit.

For now, things were good as they were. Hopefully it would stay like this.

 

* * *

You can send me prompts on my [tumblr](https://generaldevi.tumblr.com:%20%20%C2%A0):

 

 


End file.
